My Imaginary Friend
by what's.originality
Summary: Alfred has an imaginary friend named Arthur. They were the best of buddies, that is, until Alfred's 9th birthday rolled around. Now the little kid has to come to a pressing decision: Will he choose Arthur over his new Xbox? His choice will lead to drastic consequences. [Human AU, No pairing, Alfred and Arthur as cute 9-year olds.]


Alfred has a best friend named Arthur. The two did everything together; they were an inseparable pair. Arthur was there to comfort him when he fell off the swings and had started to cry. Arthur was there to keep watch when Alfred snuck into the kitchen and stuffed cookies in his mouth, even if it was past his snack time. Arthur was there to play along when Alfred had created skyscrapers with his set of Legos. Even when Alfred had transformed into the mighty Godzilla, knocking down his own precious creations, Arthur had never complained. Not even once.

It was Alfred's ninth birthday. It was his favorite time of the year. He loved the birthday cake, the games, and the presents. He definitely loved the presents the most. When the time came, he ripped through his presents, sparing no wrapping paper at all.

"Awesome!" He cried out in delight, his azure eyes widening with irrepressible eagerness. "An Xbox! Thanks, Matt!" Alfred turned to one of his friends, grinning from ear to ear.

After a few hours, with final birthday congratulations and almost-bursting stomachs, Alfred's friends waved goodbye and left. Leaving his parents to clean, he bolted to his bedroom, hugging his most prized present. He plopped it on the ground and hovered over it, staring at it in amazement.

Just as he was about to open the box, the nine-year-old heard the faintest cough. He turned around and found Arthur standing in the doorway. His expression was unreadable. Was Arthur angry? Was he sad? Alfred didn't know. It didn't matter anyway. He was too immersed in the enjoyment of his newest toy.

Alfred waved a hand towards his blond-haired friend, beckoning him to come over. "Arthur, come over here!"

The other boy didn't move at first. After several strained seconds, he shuffled over to Alfred's side, keeping his head down, maintaining a solemn expression. When Arthur finally looked up and caught sight of the box, his brow furrowed, his mouth thinning.

"Isn't this cool? I've always wanted an Xbox!" Alfred babbled on, completely oblivious to Arthur's disapproving looks. "Did you know that Matt's big brother has TONS of games? I wonder if I can borrow them! Matt is so cool; he gets to play a bunch of shooting games, like Call of Duty, and I'm pretty sure Mom wouldn't even let me _near_ them because she says they're too violent, but I think I'm old enough, it's definitely cooler than dumb old _Legos_, so-"

"I don't think Legos are dumb." Arthur's words came out soft, yet it made Alfred stop his spiel long enough to focus on his friend more intensely. The blond-haired boy took a deep breath and looked the birthday boy right in the eye. "Don't you think we're a little young for playing video games? We're only nine. Let's play with your Lego set again, okay?"

Arthur's steady gaze met Alfred's, a silent challenge and demand set in his question. The azure-eyed boy looked down at his new present, and then back at his friend. "You're right," he decided with an air of finality, "we can play this _after_ some Legos!"

During another exciting match of _Godzilla vs. Alfred's and Arthur's Lego City_, Alfred's mother called him down to dinner.

"But Mom!" Alfred whined, pouting. He was nearing the climax of an exciting clash with Arthur's Lego plane. "Arthur and I are almost done!"

"Arthur?" Alfred's mom replied absently. "Who are you talking about? All of your friends went home, honey."

"No, he's still-" Alfred looked back, frowning. Arthur's plane was planted on the carpeted ground; Arthur was nowhere to be found. Troubled, he tromped downstairs. Suddenly, his best friend appeared at the bottom of the stairs, beaming at the birthday boy. Alfred can't remember how Arthur had beaten him to dinner.

"I'll be waiting for you," Arthur whispered to Alfred as he passed by, heading for his dinner table, "we can keep playing Legos then. Don't you think Legos are better than a silly little Xbox?" Alfred glanced at Arthur, deep in thought. Were Legos really better than his new Xbox? "Okay, but I want to play with my Xbox first," he said in return, turning away from Arthur. "Matt's coming over with some of his video games."

Without sparing another glance at his friend, Alfred joined his parents at the dinner table, happily chatting away, unable to hear Arthur's strained plea.

"Please don't leave me."


End file.
